


Deliver me

by Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues/pseuds/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues
Summary: Koetai has spent most of her life unloved and unwanted, now she lives with the only two people who truly make her happy. But now her feelings are spiraling out of control, can she hide her emotions from the one she loves, or will the cup finally overflow?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With everybody hopping on the Borderlands 3 hype train I refused to be left out. So I threw together I highschool AU, hope I did well. (Even if I didn't I had to write and post this)

This life isn’t easy, it never was, and it might never be. Koetai knew this, she’s always known this since the day she was born. Her life was an endless cycle of physical and mental pain. From moment to moment she experienced nothing but hurt, there was no way out but death.

When Koetai was young she was often awoken by a belt hitting her across the face, she’d scream in pain which would only cause her father to hit her harder, and her mother never did a thing. Only stand there watching, watching as she was beaten simply for sleeping as every normal child does. Her father was a good for nothing moron who couldn’t hold onto a job, he constantly got laid off and he took his anger out on his daughter. Her mother was an inattentive tramp who only ever cared about herself and the fool she married.

The only source of light in her dark life were her best friends, the Calypso twins Troy and Tyreen. They’ve known her since they were tiny, they also knew how horrible her parents were to her. There would be times when they tried to keep her in their house just so she wouldn’t have to go back home to those monsters.

Koetai would cover her bruises so no one asked questions, she knew what would happen if someone called the cops, however that didn’t stop her from wanting her parents to suffer behind bars, suffer the same way she did. Even when she started school the beatings never stopped, they didn’t even lessen, and her mother continued to do nothing, never once stepping in to save her own flesh and blood. This routine of going to school and coming home to unnecessary beating continued for years. 

The twins couldn’t be fooled though, they caught on real quick and one day called the police, Koetai’s father may have been a bastard but he knew how to act, he fooled the police into thinking the call was a misunderstanding. But after the police had gone he turned his hand on Koetai. 

One day, while Koetai was attending class in middle school she was called to the office, the principal informed her of her parent’s passing. Her father was smoking over the stove while there was a puddle of oil leaking from under the oven. He dropped his cigarette into the puddle and blew up the house killing both him and his wife. Koetai fell into a depression even though they deserved to die, she’s been living with the Calypsos ever since.

Five years after

Koetai stared up at the ceiling above her, she wasn’t all there at the moment, but she knew she needed to get up. School waited for no one and that included her. She sighed as she pushed her blankets off her and say up, why was it Monday? Wasn’t Monday last week?  
Just then Tyreen knocked on the door. “You up sleepyhead? Get your butt moving or you’re gonna miss breakfast, you know Troy is a greedy bastard.”

Koetai chuckled, living with her best friends made life so much easier, she didn’t know life could be this great. She got up and went to her wardrobe and picked out something Tyreen got her last year. She never wore it for some reason, the orange and black striped shirt would make her look like a neon punk, which isn’t too bad. She went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. She came downstairs to the kitchen to find Troy trying to scarf down all the pancakes and bacon.

“Back you demon, save some food for us.” Tyreen grabbed his face with one hand and pulled the plate of food away with the other.

“I need as much protein as I can get, it’s the diet of a football player, plus you’ve eaten already. I’d save some for the cutie over there.” Troy winked at Koetai and she blushed, Troy always called her crazy nicknames like Sweetness or Princess. He has been doing that for five years.

“Well thank you, I’d really like to have a full breakfast like you before we go, Tyreen can you pass the plate here?” 

Tyreen gives Koetai the plate and Troy smiled as he watched her eat, that was something he did a lot too.

When she’s done the three of them pack their bags and head out together, school life didn’t seem to bring Koetai despair anymore, no longer did she try to hide her bruises from her past, they healed up mostly but were still there. Tyreen and Troy were the only ones who knew of her tragic past, she told them all the secrets she kept over the years.

When they arrived at school they spotted Lilith and Roland by the front door. Roland was rubbing his temple while Lilith was trying to convince him to wear a speedo to the swimming pool with her later.

“Damn it Lilith what is wrong with you, I’m not wearing a freaking speedo.” Roland argued.

“Oh come on, speedos are sexy and you’ll make all the other guys look like wimps. It will show that you’re daring.” Lilith came back with a counter-argument.

“No it won’t, it will make me look like a pervert.” He sighed.

Koetai giggled. Roland and Lilith where the school’s most popular couple, and it’s not because they have lots of money or they make people think they’re cool, it’s because they are hilarious and just overall amazing people.

“Sometimes yall arguing just seems sad, like what do you two even be talking about?” Tyreen shook her head as she snickered slightly.

“Roland is being a wimp, I’m trying to convince him that speedos are the appropriate swimwear for a man of his stature.” Lilith frowned as she side glanced at Roland.

“For the last time Lilith, I’m not wearing a speedo, that is inappropriate, end of discussion.” Roland groaned and walked into the school. Lilith shook her head and followed him.

Koetai and Troy laughed as Tyreen rubbed her head. “I have a migraine now.” 

As they entered the school a girl wrapped her arms around Troy’s upper arm. “Hey there sweetness.” The voice said seductively.

Koetai immediately groaned in disapproval. She gave an annoyed side-eye to none other than Commandant Steele, Raggedy Hoe as Koetai and Tyreen call her.

Troy rolled his eyes and sighed. “What do you want Constance?” Constance being her real name, she calls herself Commandant, so she can feel important.

“No need to play dumb, even though I like that in a boy. Why don’t you hang out with me instead of these two losers?” She grinned, disgusting.

“One of these “losers” is my sister while the other one is one of my best friends.” Troy growled a little while his eye twitch.

“Look basic bitch- I mean Constance, Troy still doesn’t like you, he wants nothing to do with you, and if you don’t let him go you’re going to give him a rash.” Tyreen turned up her nose.

Commandant was frozen in shock, Koetai and Troy bust out laughing as Troy untangled himself from her. She yelled and stomped away.

“Hopefully she won’t come near you again anytime soon.” Koetai grinned, clearly happy the little bitch had her morning ruined.

“Is that I hint of jealousy I’m sensing?” Troy teased.

Koetai went red in the face. “W-what? No of course not, I just don’t like her hanging all over you and insulting us.” She walked ahead of them so they couldn’t see her blush.

Troy and Tyreen looked at each other, Tyreen shrugged and they followed her to class. 

Class blurred by, Koetai spent most the time daydreaming, wondering if she really was jealous of Constance being on Troy, wondering how that made him feel. She was called multiple times but never responded leading her to a disciplinary referral. 

When the bell rung Koetai walked out completely ignoring their teacher. Tyreen and Troy caught up to her. “Hey Koetai, what’s going on with you? You were fine earlier.” Tyreen looked concerned.

“I.. I don’t know, I’m just tired I guess.” A lie both twins could see through, but they chose not to push the issue. It was going to be a quiet lunch.  
The three of them got their food and sat down, Koetai didn’t want to tell them that the events of that bothered her. Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Tiora, Roland’s younger sister, and her loud chuckling. 

“Lilith why? What is wrong with you?” Tiora snorted so hard she started coughing.

“It’s a reasonable request, don’t laugh at me.” Lilith pouted.

Tyreen rolled her eyes. “Reasonable my ass.” She mumbled.

Lunch continued like this for thirty minutes, random shouts across the room, loud laughing, and the occasional kid falling out of they’re seat. Besides that, it wasn’t too eventful. 

Soon lunch ended and Koetai departed from the twins to go to her last class, science and economics was probably her favorite class. She set her bag down and made herself comfortable in her seat, she took a deep breath to steady herself. She knew Troy didn’t give a damn about Constance, but she still couldn’t help the way she felt.

As if by twisted fate, the very person she was thinking about walked right up to her with folded arms.

Koetai sighed. “What do you want Constance?” 

“I see what you’re trying to do.” She said with a nasty snarl.

“What ever do you mean?” Koetai responded tiredly. Did this really have to happen right now?

“You think just because you live with Troy you get to hog him to yourself. You’re just a guest that won’t leave.” She hissed out.

Koetai tried to keep her composure, this bitch didn’t know her past situation, she didn’t know how much the twins meant to her.

“You’ll like another little sister to him, he doesn’t care about you the way you want him to, he’s the type of guy who prefers a woman, not a little girl.” Constance made sure to enunciate the last two words to really drive her point home.

Koetai just sat there quietly. Maybe if I ignore her ass she’ll take the fucking hint and leave me alone. She thought to herself.

That’s when Constance leaned down close to Koetai’s ear. “I will have him no matter what, and when I get him I’m gonna blow his mind, I’m gonna turn him into a real man. I’ll have him begging on his knees for me every second of every day. And all you’ll be able to do is watch like the little bitch you are.”  
Koetai snapped, she stood up, grabbed Constance by her hair, and slammed her face into Koetai’s desk hard enough to break her nose. Constance staggered back in shock, when it registered to her that her nose was broken she started screaming.

“Oh my God, this bitch broke my nose!” She covered her face as blood tripped onto her white tank-top.

Koetai didn’t let her get away, she grabbed her arm and flung her over her shoulder and right through her desk. Koetai then proceeded to punch her repeatedly in the face, everyone stared in disbelief. Koetai was usually quiet and never got violent.

Koetai only saw red, and it wasn’t the red covering Constance’s face. She continued to try and beat the life out of this stuck up snob when she felt hands grabbing her from behind and yanking her away from the broken body below her.

“Young lady what do you think you’re doing?!” The teacher of that class shook Koetai back to her senses. The anger leaves her and she looked to see terrified classmates backed into the corners of the room. 

“I..I don’t-“ 

“Go to the principal’s office immediately!” The teacher pointed towards the door and pushed Koetai out, she closed the door and tended to Constance.

Koetai spent the next twenty-eight minutes being scolded, she was given two weeks of detention and a warning that the next time this happened she’d be expelled. Koetai just nodded and soon she was sent out. She trudged to her locker and got her belongings, as she turned to leave she was approached by her twin friends.

“What the hell happened? People are talking about how you fucked Steele up. Is that true?” Tyreen looked Koetai in her eyes with a begging appearance, begging it to be true.

“She, she said some shit about Troy, so I broke her nose.” Koetai looked at Troy.

“Really, then it serves her right.” Tyreen huffed.

“She was probably just mad I didn’t want to go with her this morning.” Troy rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well I have detention for two weeks, so don’t worry about waiting for me at dinner.” Koetai tiredly made her way to study hall for her punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

This was injustice, Constance has been bullying her and other students for years. Koetai, along with other students, have reported her numerous times. But nothing ever happened, the principal never expelled her, she was never punished. Now here Koetai was in detention because her, she was sure the principal wanted to bang the little slut and that’s why she never got in trouble.

Koetai decided she’d read a book to pass the time, there was a bright side to this, maybe Constance wouldn’t fuck with her anymore. One could only hope.

Time passed slowly, it stretched on into infinity, or at least that how it felt. She went through two four-hundred paged books before she was finally allowed to leave, there’s a possibility Koetai was just a fast reader. 

As she was walking to the front door her teacher from Science and Economics class stopped her. “Miss Constance is in critical condition, do you know what that means? It means she could die, what is wrong with you?” 

Koetai said nothing, instead she noped right out of that conversation and walked out the door, the teacher followed her and grabbed her arms.

“I’m talking to you young la- “

Koetai slapped her. “Shut up damn it! Just shut up, you don’t know the hell she’s put me and so many others through. She’s a bitch and she deserved what she got!” Koetai turned and started running, running in an aimless direction. The frustration finally boiling over and spilling from every opening. She ran through a shortcut through the forest and through the front door of her house.

“Koetai? Is that you?” Tyreen called out.

Koetai made her way to her room and slammed the door closed. She threw her backpack against the way, the contents scattering across the floor since the bag wasn’t zipped closed. The sound coaxed the attention of her friends.

Troy pushed the door open with a hard swing then looked around worriedly. “What the hell is going on?!” 

Koetai fell to her knees in tears, mentally and emotionally exhausted. She bent over in a hiccupping heap, face wet and eyes red.

“Koetai what’s wrong?” Troy and Tyreen gathered around her.

“This is bullshit! Why am I the one being punished, why is it my fault she’s such a bitch!?” Koetai sobbed into her hands.

“Please don’t cry.” Troy cooed softly, he was never good at this kind of thing, the emotional stuff was more Tyreen’s field. However, he hated seeing Koetai cry and he’d do anything to make her feel better.

“You’re right, this is bullshit and it’s not fair. But you have to stay strong.” Tyreen kissed Koetai’s head. “The world is full of shit people, maybe Steele will consider this a lesson and learn from it. She had it coming.”

Koetai wiped her eyes and sniffled, it took her a while to calm down, but Troy and Tyreen never left her side. Troy rubbed his fingers through her hair to smooth hair. Tyreen held both her hands and nuzzled her softly. After a while Koetai calmed down enough to stand up. She wiped her face and the twins walked her to the bathroom to wash her face.

“Feeling better?” Troy asked.

“Yeah, a little.” Koetai turned and buried her face in his neck, she felt his arms wrap around her and she relaxed more.

“Come on, we save you a plate of food, it’s in the microwave.” Tyreen patted Koetai’s back and the three of them traveled to the kitchen.

The twins stayed with Koetai while she ate, bringing up different topics to ease her mind.

After she was done Koetai announced she was going to bed. Tyreen nodded and patted her head. Troy kissed her cheek and smiled softly at her. “Sleep tight.”

Koetai stood still with a faint blush across her cheeks, she smiled back and nodded, like that was an answer.

Troy disappeared into his room and Koetai smiled like a lovestruck fool. She went to her room and closed the door, she slid down to the floor and covered her face and giggled softly.

The next day was odd, nobody scurried away from Koetai, instead everyone crowded around her to praise and congratulate her. She got a few high-fives.

“I can’t believe you decked Constance like that.” A kid from her class from yesterday said.

“I knew that bitch would get what was coming to her sooner or later, just didn’t expect it to be from you.” Another kid said.

Everybody was astatic that Constance was out of school, which meant she couldn’t start any shit.

“Heeey you’re famous now, isn’t that cool?” Tyreen playfully patted Koetai’s back. “Maybe we can get people to buy us lunch.”

“Don’t let this go to your head.” Koetai rolled her eyes. “I just put Constance in her place, that’s all.” She weaved her way through the crowd to the common area and the twins followed. She sat down in one of the chairs and sighed. “I don’t want all of this attention.”

“I could get used to this.” Tyreen flexed slightly at the other bodies crowding around them again.

“Well, I can’t.” Koetai turned her back to the crowd as people who weren’t in the class asked her exactly what she did, Troy moved to stand in their view of her.

“You not paparazzi got it. Can’t you see you’re making her uncomfortable?” The students backed off.

“Alright break it up, class will be starting soon.” A voice behind them said, it was Niyette, Amara’s girlfriend. “You can get your gossip during lunch.”   
Students started breaking off into groups and proceeded to class, Niyette turned back to the three friends. “Are you okay?” She looked right at Koetai.

“I guess, I’m still pissed about detention.” She sighed.

“Will you did almost KILL Constance.” Niyette raised an eyebrow.

“Pointed taken.” Koetai sighed again, got up, and stretched. She’d have to tell the cheer coach that she wouldn’t be at practice for two weeks. That would go well.

“We’ll walk you to class.” Troy didn’t want her to be alone with everybody trying to get details from her. He knew how she felt about being surrounded by people she wasn’t close to, it made her antsy.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll be fine, everybody knows I don’t talk much.” Koetai smiled and nodded and then stopped. “Tyreen do you think you can tell the coach what’s going on? I don’t feel like hearing her yelling at me.”

Tyreen nodded. “Of course, I’m sure she’ll understand, she hates Steele as much as everyone else does. She won’t be that angry.”

Troy looked worried as Koetai walked off by herself, he wanted to comfort her and tell her it wasn’t her fault. Due to her past, her mental state wasn’t that strong, but only he and Tyreen knew that. 

Tyreen tugged lightly on his arm. “She’ll be fine, she’s a lot more capable than we give her credit for.”

“Yeah..yeah you’re right. She’s pretty strong.” Troy looked down the hall one last time before turning and heading off to class.

To Koetai’s dismay, she learned that a few students filmed the whole ordeal and posted it on YouTube. She was trending everywhere, she was a celebrity and she hated that. People swarmed around her asking questions about the event. She kept her head down and said nothing, this couldn’t be happening.

They continued to pester her when they heard tapping on the board.

“Everyone please take your seats, class is starting now.” Some people awed as everyone sat down, Koetai was already exhausted and the day only just started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to finish this. Power at my apartment is out so I've had to wait until I could get to the library, and this particular couldn't be written in front of anyone. Also I don't know anything about sex so have mercy on me.

Finally lunch was upon her, she gathered up her backpack and headed for the door. 

“Koetai? A minute?” Her teacher called her.

Koetai sighed and stopped and slowly turned to the desk at the head of the classroom, she approached and prepared herself for an earful.

“How are you holding up?” The question caught the younger girl off guard.

What?” She asked to clarify.

“I know you’ve been having a hard time over the past few years.” The all Koetai’s teacher knew though, she wasn’t aware of the details.

“Fine…I guess.” Koetai breathed a mental sigh of relief. No screaming or blaming, that was nice for a change.

“I know Constance isn’t the nicest person in the world, I have heard students complaining about her behavior for a while. I’ve even filed reports about her to the principal, but still nothing.”

“Yeah, she seems to be able to get away with anything. So many students have either dropped out of this school or taken their own lives because of her.” Koetai’s eye twitched.

“I understand how you feel, I won’t judge you for attacking Constance, she is pretty troublesome.” The woman in front of Koetai smiled softly at her.

“Very much so, she’s horrible.” Koetai softly smiled back.

“Take care of yourself okay?” The woman patted her shoulder.

“I’ll try.” Koetai responded tiredly and excused herself from the room.

“Must get to friends, need to recharge.” Koetai made her way to the cafeteria and quickly spotted the twins, she rushed to them and hugged Troy. “I’m so tired I want to go home.”

Troy hugged her softly and patted her head. “Did the class crowd you?” She nodded, he sighed. “This might go on for as long as Constance is gone.”

“You should try to enjoy it, the whole school practically worships you now.” Tyreen chuckled. Koetai glared and the smaller girl stopped immediately.

Just as Tyreen stopped laughing Tiora came over and showed Koetai her phone. “These views are blasting through the roof, you’re gonna be world famous in a few days.”

Koetai sighed heavily as Tiora went back to her table, she didn’t mean any harm. She was just oblivious sometimes. 

“Don’t think about it, just eat something and try to relax.” Troy smoothed her hair as Koetai turned her attention to a tray of food the twins got for her. They really were great friends.

Tyreen heard Maya and Angel talking about how pissed the coach was, mostly about the fact that two cheerleaders were out of the picture. “She was so angry I thought she was going to have a stroke and die.” Angel said.

“Honestly, she should have just passed out, would have saved the rest of us an earache. I mean what the hell does yelling at us solve?” Maya huffed and moved her long bangs out of the way.

Koetai heard and looked at Tyreen. “Is that true? She yelled at you guys because Steele and I weren’t there? I thought you said she wouldn’t be mad.”

“We were two women down, that’s what pissed her off.” Tyreen rolled her eyes.

Koetai looked down at her tray, she ate quietly.

The school day finished and Koetai went to detention, Troy had given her a smile and hug for encouragement. She appreciated that. She sat down, and pulled out a book, and read. She always did her work quickly in class, not to show off, just so she could to be rid of it as quickly as possible.

She heard whispers from around the room, the other delinquents where talking about the incident. She lowered her face into her book. 

“Everyone be quiet.” A grouchy voice from the front called and everyone silenced themselves. This was like torture to Koetai. Time passing on as slow as a snail was equally as painful.

After what felt like forever she was finally able to leave, she walked past everyone trying to talk to her and just made her way home, Koetai was sure each day would just be worse from the last. 

Koetai closed the door quietly so the twins didn’t hear, they were probably watching a movie. She didn’t want to disturb them.  
“You’re back.” Tyreen came around the corner of the kitchen, Koetai should have known. She’s lived with them for years, the three of them were in sync now.

“Yeah, I just want to eat and go to sleep.” Koetai took off her backpack and popped her shoulders.

“Okay, we left a plate in the microwave for you.” Tyreen kissed Koetai’s cheek and went to the living room to resume the movie she and her brother were watching.

Koetai went into the kitchen to get her plate and ate, she was happy to be able to come home to two caring people. She smiled softly as she reminisced about the cheek kiss Troy gave her yesterday. 

She finished her plate and washed it, she dried it and put it away. Before she could turn to leave out the room she felt large muscular arms wrap around her.

“It sucks that you missed movie night.” Troy gently leaned his head on her’s.

“Yeah, what did you guys watch?” Koetai gulped then mentally cursed herself, hoping Troy didn’t hear that.

“Hazardous Circus, you would’ve hated it. Too many clowns for you.” He nuzzled her neck.

Koetai gasped softly and turned red, what was he doing?

“I just want you to know, we’re here for you, I’m here for you.” Troy turned her to face him, his nose touching her’s.

Koetai was red all the way to her ears. “Troy?” 

“I want you to know that I’ll never give up on you? No matter what.” He looked her in her eyes, he too had a deep blush across his face. 

Koetai gulped. “Troy?” She repeated.

He bit his lip, a bit embarrassed. “I…I love you, is what I’m trying to say.”

Bells went off in Koetai’s head and heart. “Wait…really?” She could barely form words.

“Yes really, I love you Koetai, I have for a well. I know I should’ve said this way sooner but, with the chaos that’s going on right now, I just thought you really needed to hear this.” Troy smiled sheepishly. 

Koetai was so red that a tomato looked blue in comparison. “I…I...”

“I understand if you don’t feel the same, but I just had to tell you.” Troy kissed her forehead.

The next thing he knew Koetai was pressing her lips against his, she had wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, he hugged back, accepting the kiss as an “I love you too.”

They stayed that way for three minutes before pulling back for air, their eyes glazed over with lush for each other. 

“Koetai?” Troy’s lips hovered over her’s.

“Upstairs?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Troy picked her up bridal stay and carried her to his room. He laid her on the bed and locked the door. ‘This is really happening.’ Koetai thought.

Troy turned back to her with a deep blush on his face. He approached her and cupped her face in his hands. His hands were warm and strong, perfect for holding.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” He asked as he ran his thumbs over her cheeks.

“Yes, I…I’ve been dreaming about this moment for years. I’m ready.” She looked up at him and smiled shyly.

Troy felt something inside him awaken, he gently pushed her down on the bed and crawled over her. “I promise I’ll be gentle.” 

Koetai nodded. “Okay.” She bit her lip and it drove Troy wild, but he had to keep his composure for her sake.

They started off kissing softly, taking things slow as to not overwhelm themselves and each other. Troy had his arms on either side of Koetai’s frame, so he wasn’t crushing her. She has her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips firmly against her’s and sighed at the tingly sensation in his stomach.

Koetai pulled back a little and opened her eyes, they were sparkling, Troy felt his heart flutter. 

“Is this the part where we take off our clothes?” She asked almost too quiet.

“Umm, I guess so.” Troy leaned up and pulled his shirt off exposing his sexy eight-pack. Koetai stared in awe and reached out to rub her hand over it. Troy chuckled. “That kinda tickles.”

Koetai blushed more and kissed his neck, she had been waiting for this forever, she wasn’t sure how sex was supposed to go. So she started off with light touches. She kissed her way down to his packs. Troy made a low gasp as Koetai trailed kisses up and down his body.

“Your lips are so soft, must be that beeswax therapy champ stick Ty bought you.” He chuckled. 

Koetai giggled and licked his abs, he was salty, tasted good. She ran her hands over his chest and stomach, who would have thought that someone could be so mesmerizing.

Troy sighed softly in bliss, Koetai’s tongue felt like heaven to him. He stooped down for a kiss, they swirled their tongues around each other and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Should I take off my clothes?” Koetai asked in a bit of a daze.

“I think you have in order for us to do more.” Troy chuckled softly.

Koetai blushed realizing how dumb she sounded. “Right, of course.” She took off her shirt and pants, her underclothes a mix-match of a black bra and orange underwear.

“Cute.” He smiled and pulled her close, he kissed her neck while rubbing his hand down her back. Koetai shuddered, the feeling of Troy’s fingers on her skin sent butterflies fluttering through her.

To make things fairer Troy took off his pants, they went back to touching, the only thing Koetai could think to do really. She hoped Troy would take the lead on this. He did.

Troy reached around Koetai’s back and unclipped her bra, her tits bounced down, he licked his lips and grabbed them gently.

Koetai sighed softly as he began to knead them and lick her nipples. He pressed his face against them and motorboated her.

Koetai squeaked and giggled. “What are you doing?” 

“Something I’ve been wanting to do since we came in here.” Troy pushed her tits against his cheeks.

Koetai laughed lowly and rubbed his back, the dragon tattoo on his back looked like it was wiggling thanks to his movements. She leaned over which pushed her tits further against his face, she traced a finger from his crack all the way to the base of his neck. Troy shivered and pulled away from her chest.

“What are ‘you’ doing?” He grinned.

“Just feeling up your back.” She giggled and tugged at his briefs to pull him closer, she nibbled on his lip as he got the idea. He took off his briefs and his 12-inch dick sprung up and hit his stomach.

Koetai stared in shock, she knew he was big, but she didn’t know he was that big. Troy gulped nervously at Koetai’s bewildered expression.

“Maybe you’re not ready for this after all.” He said pulling his briefs back up.

“No wait- I mean I am, if you prepare me.” She blushed deeply. She looked down as she bit her lip.

“Are you sure? You looked like you were going to faint.” Troy caressed her cheek.

“Yes, please Troy?” She asked softly. She reached out to him and held his hand, she put his other hand on his cheek.

“Well…Only if you’re absolutely sure you want to keep going.” He squeezed her hand.

“I’m sure.” Koetai kissed him softly.

Troy smiled and pulled his briefs back down and took off her underwear, so they were both completely naked.

Troy blushed at how wet Koetai was, he reached between her legs and ran his fingers between her folds, Koetai let out a low moan and shook a little.

He brought his fingers to his lips and licked, that made Koetai nearly gasp loud enough to shatter glass. He chuckled and sucked his fingers.

“You’re evil.” Koetai covered her face in embarrassment. This only made Troy chuckled more.

“You taste good, but to be sure I need a bigger sample.” Before Koetai could say anything Troy laid her on her back and lifted her legs over his shoulders, she looked up at him surprised, then his lowered his face to her pussy. 

Koetai’s mouth fell open at Troy dragged his tongue against her clit, an electric wave ran up her spine to her chest. 

Troy loved the taste, it was sweet with a hint of tangy. He sucked on her clit which drove her wild. Troy loved the sounds his girlfriend was making. Girlfriend? He should have asked her to go out with him before asking her if she wanted to have sex.

Koetai was moaning and shaking as Troy ate her out.

“Shhh, Ty might hear us.” Troy kissed her upper thighs and rubbed her clit.

“Sorry, I’m trying...to stay quiet.” She felt her legs shaking fiercely, she knew she was going to cum, even if Troy had barely done anything. Her thigh muscles tightened and alerted Troy of Koetai’s orgasm.

He suctioned his mouth to her pussy and let her pleasure run down his throat, his pulled his mouth away and licked his lips. 

“Tasty.” He snickered and Koetai squeaked and covered her face.

“You swallowed it.” She rolled over to hide her face.

“Well yeah, it tasted good, and I didn’t want the bed to get wet. At least not yet.” He purred the last line.

“Oh my god.” Koetai heard Troy laugh.

“You’re so cute.” He crawled over her and moved her hands from her face, he kissed her softly, giving her a taste of herself.

Koetai moaned against his lips and grabbed his dick, the feeling of her hands on his made Troy take a sharp breath. 

“Oh babe.” He sighed.

“Babe huh? I like that. Now I need a pet name for you, how about sexy?” 

“I’m down with that.” His smirk turned into a melting pleasure face as Koetai started stroking him, he bit his lip and blushed as she lowered her head to lick at the tip.

There was no way she would be able to take all of him in her mouth, she might that even be able to get half. But dammit she was gonna try.

She got things started by licking and kissing up the sides and under it, she looked up at Troy and smiled at the face he was making. His eyes were squeezed shut and his bottom lip was in between his teeth. Koetai took his sack into her hands and squeezed gently, Troy nearly lost it.

“Oh fuck.” He cursed while Koetai fondled with his sack and sucked on the tip of his dick, she enjoyed pleasuring him. The sight of her man whispering curses and twitching from the stimulation she was giving him filled her with joy.

She slid some of his dick into her mouth and sucked gingerly, she didn’t know what she was doing, she hoped he enjoyed it.

“Ah...sheesh, you’re tongue feels so good. How did you know I liked having my balls played with?” 

Koetai just laughed around his dick and licked the underside of it, she took more in, almost at the halfway point now, damn this boy was big.

“Careful babe, you don’t have to choke yourself on me.” Troy ran his hands through her hair, he pulled it out of her way, so it didn’t get in her mouth or in her face.

She bobbed her head up and down slowly so she didn’t gag herself, Troy let out mewls and sighs as Koetai did her best to please him.

“Oh shit babe, you’re pretty good at this.” Troy groaned and let his hands travel down Koetai’s spine, that made her shudder.  
She swirled her tongue around ever inch in her mouth and bobbed her head in a steady pace, she moaned around him, sending vibrations up his cock.

“Shit, I know you’re having fun but, if the let out a breathy growl. 

The growl made Koetai shake with excitement. “Well I came in your mouth right? It’s only fair.”

“Yeah but…fuck!” He immediately clamped a hand over his mouth. Koetai moved her head faster, one hand gripping his sack and the other squeezing the base of his dick.

“God…shit babe, I’m gonna fucking...AH!” Troy put both of his hands over his mouth as he coated the wet caverns that was Koetai’s mouth.

Koetai planned to swallow it all, even if the taste was strong and made her feel dizzy. She gulped it down, shaking her head as a heavy shiver ran through her.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to cum so much, sorry babe.” Troy panted out.

“It’s fine, but just a little advice, eat more greens.” She chuckled.

“Was it that bad?”

“Not necessarily bad, just potent.” She snickered and kissed him, allowing him to taste himself like he did her.

Troy pulled back and coughed. “It does taste bad holy shit, yeah more greens.”

Koetai burst into laughter, she couldn’t contain herself. Troy was confused at first but then started pouting. “Rude.” He laid on her. 

“Nuuuu you’re crushing me, you’re 228 pounds of muscle while I’m only 164 pounds of soft.”

“Shouldn’t have laughed at me then.” He nipped her neck.

“I’m sorry, I won’t laugh anymore.” Koetai said as she continued to laugh.

“Lying isn’t cool Koekoe.” He licked her neck, he stiff length pressed against her stomach which made her blush more, she looked off to the side nervously. Troy saw the look.

“What’s wrong babe?” He looked worried.

“You do have condoms and lube right?” She looked up shyly.

“Yeah, in the second drawer right there.” He still couldn’t believe this was about to happen, he was going to make love to his best friend.

Koetai opened the second drawer to find more than just lube, there was a butt plug and vibrator as well. She turned to Troy with a red, surprised face.

Troy chuckled sheepishly. “I was experimenting and, well I had fun with them.”

“I’ll have to use them on you one day.” Koetai grabbed what was needed and went back to him, he was steaming. “If you’ll let me.”

“Uh...yeah.” He was sweating a lot already.

Koetai handed him the lube while she worked on getting the condom open, she ripped the pack open with her teeth and then seductively crawled up to Troy, he nearly dropped the bottle.

She put the condom in her mouth and took as much of his length as she could in between her lips. She looked up to see Troy was a blitzed out look in his eyes.

“Where…where did you learn to do that?” He wobbled.

“It just came to me, was it too much?”

“No, it was, exciting.” He gulped and opened the lube, finally. He poured a steady stream onto himself and rubbed it over his length.

Koetai bit her lip when he gently pushed down and poured a little lube on her pussy. “God that’s cold.”

“Sorry.” He grinned softly and massaged it in. He straightened up and lined himself up with her entrance. 

Koetai propped herself up on her elbows and looked down in between her legs, she bit her lip and readied herself.

Troy pushed the tip in, he groaned lowly at how tight Koetai felt around just the head. He looked down to see if she was already.  
Koetai had a looked of slight discomfort and confusion on her face, Troy gulped, hoping she wasn’t in pain.

“Are you okay?” He asked sincerely.

“Yeah it’s just, doesn’t feel how I expected it to.” She readjusted herself to get more comfortable.

Troy breathed a sigh of relief. He pushed a bit more and that’s when he heard Koetai gasp in pain. He halted his advance and stared down at her.

“I’m okay, I knew it would hurt a bit, just give me a minute.” She took deep breaths to calm herself.

“It’s okay, take your time.” He forced himself to stay still which was hard, Koetai was so warm, but he wasn’t going to ruin her first time due to him being self.

After a few minutes Koetai nodded for him to proceed. He pushed two inches in and stopped, soon another two inches, soon he managed to get all twelve inches in. There was blood, a little oozed around Troy and onto his sheets. He didn’t care, he’d worry about it later.

Koetai had her arms over her face to hide the tears of pain, he was worse than she thought.

“Just breath okay? I know it hurts, just try to relax.” Troy cooed to her and nuzzled her cheek, he gently moved her hands and wiped her tears. He whispered sweet, encouraging things to her while he rubbed her hips. Koetai swallowed thickly and looked up at him with watery eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Koetai just nodded, her voice was too weak at the moment. She let Troy shush her whimpers sweetly and placed his forehead on her’s. 

“Let me know when you want me to move okay, I’ll wait for you.” He kissed her cheek, Koetai and took a few more breaths. She hoped the pain would vanish soon, this moment was supposed special for them.

After a while the pain was gone, Koetai ran her fingers from Troy’s jaw to his chest. “I’m okay now, you can move.”

He nodded and started a slow, steady pace, he kept his eyes on Koetai’s face the whole time. Her facial expression would tell him everything. He traced light butterfly kisses across her face.

She had her eyes closed as she tried to get used to the strange sensation in her body, her breathing was firm, not yet being affected by pleasure.

Troy kept watching her face hoping, begging, praying that she felt something other than discomfort. He kissed her nose and grunted lowly, already feeling slight pleasure flowing through him. He pulled out until only the tip of his dick was inside her, then slowly pushed back in. He did that I few times, keeping his slow pace, it felt so good he couldn’t help but close his eyes. He made sure to keep it slow, but he started daydreaming about them making love.

A moan brought him back to reality, Troy looked down and saw Koetai’s red and sweaty. She moaned again and the face she made was so cute Troy’s heart almost stopped.

 

“How does it feel?” He nuzzled the crack of her neck.

“S-strange, but good. Nothing like how it felt earlier.” She gasped and squeaked softly as Troy smiled, he was ecstatic Koetai felt better. He leaned down to kiss her lips, they held the kiss as Koetai moaned into his mouth.

“Tell me when you want me to go faster okay?” He kissed her again.

“You can now, if you want, I’m fine.” She said in between gasps and moans, it was getting harder to speak straight. She was starting to drool.

Troy picked up the pace a little while licking up the trail of saliva until his tongue met Koetai’s lips, she parted them, and they made out hotly. Their tongues danced fiercely across the other’s mouth, exploring the wet caverns of one another.

Koetai whimpered in bliss, this part felt incredible, better than she ever imagined. She wrapped her arms lazily around Troy’s shoulders and pulled him closer, as close as humanly possible.

Both were panting now, sweat forming on Troy’s face, dripping onto Koetai. Hands reaching for every inch of exposed skin, whispers of “I love you” and “It feels so good” echoed through the bedroom. Tears of joy filled Koetai’s eyes.

“I love you so much Troy, so much.” Koetai knew she sounded sappy, but she couldn’t care less.

“I love you too babe.” He kissed her again and pulled her legs up and over his shoulders so he could go deeper into her.

“Oh fuck!” She clamped her hands down over her mouth so she didn’t get too loud, this position lifted her off the bed a bit. She tightened her core so she wasn’t just flinging around. Doing that made Troy turn his attention to her abs, they weren’t as defined as his but they were there. Years of cheerleading made her body firm and tight, he admired it as he made love to her.

“You’re tightening up on me, careful okay.” He tried to slow down his thrust but found he couldn’t, he felt Koetai wrap her legs around his waist.

“Please don’t slow down, keep going.” Her eyes were glossed over with lust. “Please don’t stop.”

“Koetai.” Troy shivered as the girl below him licked his neck and jaw. He was pulsing so hard he almost felt lightheaded, Koetai was giving him so much, he made an eternal vow to return the favor.

Koetai gently pulled his hair as she squeaked and yelped in pleasure, Troy took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked vigorously on it, Koetai gasped and arched her back which only pushed her tits into his face.

“Every part of you is like a wonderland and I want to explore it all.” Troy chuckled against her nipple.

“That was horrible, you’re so cheesy.” Koetai couldn’t resist laughing at him. He was so corny, which was one of the many reasons she loved him so much. Suddenly her breath hitched and her legs started trembling.

“Ahh, oh God. I’m- I’m gonna cum!” Koetai bit her lip as her legs tightened around Troy’s waist. 

“It’s okay baby, cum on me.” He locked lips with her and rubbed his hands from her chest to her thighs. “Let it all out.”

Koetai covered her mouth as her orgasm rushed over her and over Troy’s dick, it gushed out onto the bed and his thighs. Koetai twitched and tightened her muscles around him, the sensation made Troy’s hips almost stutter to a stop.

“Oh shit, babe I’m gonna cum, gotta pull out.” He grunted and removed himself from inside her, he growled as he pulled off his condom. He stroked himself hard and fast. “Where do you want it?”

“Anywhere you choose, give it to me.” Koetai’s mind was in a pleasure filled haze, she wasn’t clear what she even said.

Troy stroked himself harder and howled as he came splashing on Koetai’s stomach and tits, he coated her and jerked heavily nearly falling on her. He felt a wave of pure bliss swim through him, he thought he was seeing stars.

He ran his finger through his mess on your stomach and licked his fingers, he made a face of disgust. ‘Wow that is bad.”

Koetai giggled and kissed him. “We can just clean that with a towel later, for now I…I’m really sleepy.”

“Tyreen is going to kick my ass for abandoning her in the middle of a movie.”

“I didn’t know you started another one.” Koetai yawned, she was slowly losing consciousness and slipping into dreamland. 

“You tired?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Rest okay? You did so well tonight, I’m proud of you.” Troy kissed her head as she passed out, holding her close to his chest, his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when I'll be able to work on the next chapter, hopefully my power comes back soon so I can get started.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I'll be working on this for a while.


End file.
